Be Mine
by Drivelicious
Summary: Hermione's crush on Charlie is about to be exposed thanks to one of George's products. Is it possible that Charlie feels the same? Just a sweet little story. T for minor language. HG&CW Post DH but not epilogue compliant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters created by J.K. Rowling.

With Valentine's Day coming up, hearts and flowers were everywhere she looked. Hermione wasn't exactly thrilled. She was all for expressing romantic feelings but being told that it all should be said on one particular day was driving her crazy. Sure she hadn't had much luck in the romance department but she wasn't bitter. She just didn't care for all the irritating cheerfulness regarding being in love. Ok, maybe she was a little bitter but she had had her share of suitors. Just not lately. That was probably her own fault. Hermione had thrown herself into her work to a point where she barely had time for her friends. All that was going to stop since she was going to be changing positions and had been given two weeks vacation in between. After her time off she would have more regular hours and would be working in the same Ministry department as Harry and Ron. She couldn't wait.

As she walked through Diagon Alley, she smiled as she thought about her upcoming time off. She had wanted to go away to a wonderful wizarding island in the Mediterranean but she couldn't convince any of her friends to go with her. It wasn't that they didn't want to go but they had commitments. Ginny was extremely pregnant and was in no condition to travel. Draco wouldn't have let her out of his sight anyway. Who would have thought the former death eater would be such a softie when it came to his wife and unborn child? Ron wanted to go but Lavender was having none of that. Ever since they rekindled their relationship, she didn't let him spend any significant amount of time alone with Hermione. She and Ron were definitely in the past but Lavender was still unsure. Hermione didn't blame her entirely, and had tried to be cautious about her relationship with Ron. Hermione and Ron had been engaged at one time but it was a horrible mistake. They were so much happier being friends. Harry would have gone with her but he was too busy at work to get away. He claimed to be single and free but he and Luna were spending an awful lot of time together. Hermione thought it was cute the way Harry claimed to be a ladies man and went out to clubs but always ended up with the same lady. Luna was her normal self, waiting patiently for Harry to realize he was in love.

Since she couldn't find anyone to go away with her she decided to spend her vacation at the Burrow. It would be a change of scenery and she could spend the day reading by the fire. She also had easy access to her friends and family. Her purpose for shopping today was in fact to get a gift for Molly and to have lunch with Harry and Ron. She wanted to thank Molly for her hospitality and stay on her good side. Molly had never held anything against Hermione after she and Ron broke up but she always felt that there was a slight more strain than there had been before. The breakup hadn't been anyone's fault and Molly knew that but still Hermione suspected there was some disappointment. Especially since Molly was not a Lavender fan. Come to think of it, Ron was the only Lavender fan she knew.

She had already picked up an MP3 player for Mr. Weasley and had put several hundred songs on it. She knew he would take it apart sooner than later but she had a soft spot for him and didn't mind spending money on her favorite almost father in law. Molly was a little trickier. She almost bought her a muggle cookbook but she didn't want to be stuck in the kitchen explaining things for her whole vacation. Instead, she thought she would get Molly something relaxing, maybe some bubble bath or some soft slippers. She would head over to the dress shop after stopping in to see George.

The shop was doing a brisk Valentine's Day business. Love potions were all the rage this time of year and George was running from one customer to another. After waving hello she headed to the back to drop off her bag and coat and headed back out to see if she could help. She didn't see Alicia anywhere so she figured George could use the assistance. After the lunch time crush, George leaned against the counter and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks. I don't know how I would have managed on my own."

"Where's Alicia? Strange that she would leave you at this time of day."

"She had to go to the healers. She's pregnant!"

"Really? George, that's great! Congratulations!" She hugged her friend. This would be his second baby and she knew he loved being a father. "Does Molly know? I'm surprised she didn't say anything."

"Nobody knows yet. We weren't ready to share but I just blabbed to you. I can trust you to keep a secret though."

"Of course you can. You are going to have to hire some help though. You won't be able to handle all of this on your own."

"I know. We've been talking about it. Alicia feels guilty about leaving Freddie every day, even if he is in good hands with Fleur. She wants to be home with him. With two little ones she doesn't want to work."

"I can understand that."

"Oh, I can too. I love having her here though. My wife has a wicked mind when it comes to thinking up new products. It's not like we can't afford to hire someone it's just hard to find someone I trust."

"I'm sure it is. Did you hear I'm staying at the Burrow for the next two weeks? It's the closest thing to a vacation that I'm going to get."

"That's nice. Mum will love the company. Are you doing anything for Valentine's Day?"

Hermione snorted as she sat down on a stool. "Not likely. I don't have anyone to do anything with. Single and free remember?"

"Just like Harry?" George asked with a laugh. She wasn't the only one that found Harry's dating status quite the joke.

"I'm actually here to meet Harry and Ron. I am supposed to help Ron pick out a gift for Lavender which of course I'm just thrilled about. I'm going to make sure Harry gets something for Luna too. Whether he wants to or not."

"You are changing the subject. Back to Valentine's day. Isn't there someone special that you would like to spend it with?"

"George! You know bloody well I'm not dating anyone."

"I'm not talking about dating. Don't you have a crush on anyone?"

"That's personal. I'm not telling."

"It's Harry isn't it? You like Harry."

"Ha! That's funny George. Just because I had a crush on him once doesn't mean I still do. I love Harry but not like that. I had a crush on you once too. Or it could have been Fred." She laughed as he gave her a scowl. "Ron and Harry will be here any minute so I'm going to get my things and you can drop the subject."

George stood there for a moment. He was very protective of Hermione and she was the pretty much the last of his friends to be alone. She didn't deny having a crush so that meant that if he could get it out of her, he could cook something up with Ginny and help Hermione get her man. It came to him like a brick through a window. He had already invented the perfect product. He rushed to open a box and poured the contents into a candy dish just as Hermione came out of the back room.

"Want a candy while you wait?" George offered her a bowl of candy hearts.

Hermione looked at the bowl. "Oh, I love these! I haven't had these in years." Hermione picked up a heart and read the wording. "Be mine. Huh." She was just about to put it in her mouth when she stopped and looked at George. "What's wrong with it? What did you do to it?"

"Nothing! It's just a normal piece of candy. Look, I'll eat one." George grabbed a heart and popped it in his mouth. After waiting for some reaction, Hermione ate hers as well.

Alicia came in from her appointment right then and George yelled out "Hey sexy!" Alicia looked at him with a strange look in her eyes.

"Hi George. Hello Hermione! George, are you eating that candy again?" Alicia asked as she came over to give her husband a kiss. He gave her a cheeky grin.

"I'm just sharing with Hermione. She likes candy."

Hermione became panicked. "What's wrong with the candy? Is my hair green? What did he do to me?"

Alicia put a hand on Hermione's arm. "Don't worry. It's nothing really bad. You know the words printed on the heart? After you eat a candy, you will say those words to the person you love the next time you see them."

"Oh, well I don't love anybody. Romantic love I mean." Hermione was relieved. She could handle this.

"It's not just about full-fledged love. If there is someone you are attracted to on a deep level, sort of like a crush, you will tell them too." George explained.

"Who do you have a crush on Hermione?" Alicia asked.

"She's not talking. I think it's Harry."

"It's not Harry." Hermione wasn't too worried since her crush lived so far away. "How long until this wears off?"

"We aren't really sure. We know it will last at least two weeks but that is the longest any of our test subjects were able to avoid their crushes."

"Great." Hermione muttered. Just then Harry, Ron, and Draco came into the shop. George looked expectantly at Hermione but she didn't yell anything out so he realized she was telling the truth about Harry.

"Draco! I didn't expect to see you. How is Ginny?" Hermione walked over to give her friend a hug.

"She's fine. She's with her mum. She made me come shopping so that I could pick out a present for her. She said you had good taste."

"Well, we'll have to see about that. Are you ready to go?" They waved their goodbyes to George and Alicia and headed out into the day.

00000000000000000

A few days later Hermione apparated to the Burrow burdened with luggage and gifts. She could have made a couple trips but since she wanted this to feel like a real vacation, she decided to pack her bags and not return to her flat until she had to. Molly must have heard her coming as she rushed out to help her with her luggage.

"Why didn't you use a shrinking spell? Goodness Hermione, these bags are terribly heavy."

"Sorry Molly. I brought a lot of books. I didn't even think to do a shrinking spell. I'm not sure where my head was."

They managed to get into the house and Molly quickly cast a levitating charm on her bags and sent them up to her room. She'd be staying in Ginny's room while she was there. Ron still officially lived at home but he spent most of his time living with Harry, Lavender or sometimes Hermione. She'd probably only see him in passing as he came to get a change of clothes or a hot meal.

"Are you hungry? I've got some stew cooking."

"No, not right now. I have something for you." Hermione pulled out a flowered bag and handed it to Molly. As Molly looked inside and saw the bubble bath, novel and pink fluffy slippers, she started to cry.

"Molly? I'm sorry, did I do something wrong? I shouldn't have gotten pink. I'm so sorry."

"Oh no dear, it's wonderful! I usually get gifts of kitchen utensils or cookbooks. I rarely get anything so decadent. Thank you." Molly pulled Hermione into a strong motherly hug as she continued to sniffle back the tears.

"I thought since I was here to help out a bit, you might have time to enjoy yourself."

"I will. I'll enjoy every minute. Now, you should start your vacation so don't worry about me."

"Any big family events happening?" Hermione asked. There was one person that she really wanted to see, but at the same time was hoping to avoid entirely.

"Well, as a matter of fact, we are having a big dinner on Sunday. George asked if we could have one. He has some sort of announcement. The whole family is invited and some friends. Of course, I just assumed you would be here since you were staying with us. I know that Ginny and Draco are going to be here along with Ron and that woman." Hermione smiled at the tone in Molly's voice as she couldn't even bring herself to say Lavender's name. "Harry will be here and I told him to invite Luna but I decided to invite her myself just in case. I don't know when he is going to wise up. That boy is worse than Charlie."

At the mention of Charlie's name Hermione felt a blush coming on. It was just a normal reaction of a woman who admired a very sexy, good looking man. "Is Charlie coming to the dinner?" Hermione asked in what she hoped was a normal tone of voice.

"Yes! He'll be here on Sunday morning actually. He's going to be home for a few weeks. He said it was time to re-evaluate his career." Molly sounded absolutely thrilled that she was going to have her son home. Hermione was terrified that her crush would be exposed, all because of that bloody candy of George's. She would just have to avoid him and hope that when she did see him there would be enough people and noise around that nobody would hear her declaration.

"Well, if you don't mind, I think I'll go up to my room and get settled in."

"You go right ahead dear. Dinner is at 6. Arthur will be home and Ron said he would be here. He might bring that woman though."

Hermione smiled again as she headed upstairs. Ginny's room was still very much the same as it was before she got married. The art was more grown up, abstract paintings having replaced the rock bands and Quidditch stars that Ginny used to love. The colors were the same and the quilt on the bed had been there for many years and was well worn and loved.

After settling into her home for the next two weeks she checked her watch. Realizing that dinner was only a short time away, she decided not to take the walk like she'd planned and instead sat down on the bed to read for a few moments. She needed to get ready for dinner and clean herself up just a little. There wasn't anybody that she was trying to impress. Charlie wouldn't be home until Sunday. That left tonight and tomorrow for her to figure out a way to avoid him. Easier said than done. She finally got up off the bed and ran a brush through her hair. She had finally learned to tame it and was usually happy with the results. She just hoped that if she ever had a daughter, she wouldn't inherit her hair. After putting on a little lipstick and a fresh shirt, she made her way down to see if she could help with last minute dinner preparations.

Molly had it all under control. No surprise there. About the time they had put the last bowl of vegetables on the table, Mr. Weasley walked in the door.

"Hermione! How good to see you! Of course I see you regularly at work but it's always a treat to have you in my kitchen." He came over to give her a hug.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley. I appreciate you letting me spend my vacation here."

"You are always welcome here. Never a need to ask. Besides, this house is pretty lonely these days, it's wonderful to have you. "

"Go clean up Arthur. Ron and that woman will be here soon. Dinner is ready." Molly shooed her husband out of the kitchen just as Ron and Lavender opened the door.

"Hi Mum! Hermione! How is your vacation going?" Ron exclaimed as he gave his mother a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Ron. Hi Lavender. My vacation is starting out pretty well. Thanks for asking."

"Why you want to spend two weeks off at the Burrow is beyond me. I'd prefer a nice island somewhere myself." Ron said, his mouth already full of bread.

"You've never been on an island Ron." Hermione laughed

"I know, but I'm sure it would be nice."

"Well, the Burrow is very nice as well. It should be very relaxing which is the whole point of this vacation. "

"So you are staying here? At the Burrow?" Lavender asked suspiciously. Hermione had to answer correctly or Ron would be in trouble.

"Just for two weeks. I am going to be spending my days reading and enjoying the countryside." Hermione answered, hoping it sounded innocent.

"Which room are you staying in?"

"Ginny's of course. It was always my room during summers so I'm quite comfortable in there."

"Ron, don't you think it's time you start looking for your own flat? " Lavender asked sweetly.

"Why? I'm usually not here anyway. I usually stay with you or Harry or Her -um - sometimes I stay with George and Alicia. Why spend the money on rent when I can mooch off of my friends and family?"

"You need to grow up eventually Ron." Lavender huffed as Hermione gave Ron a look to keep his mouth shut. If Lavender knew that he regularly spent the night in her guest room, she would never forgive him.

Hermione wisely walked away from the argument that she knew was coming. Lavender really was a shrew of a woman and she wouldn't be unhappy to see Ron with someone else. She had no idea who she'd like to see him with but he needed someone like Molly. Someone who was willing to cook him a good meal but not take any crap. She would have to think about all her friends and see if she could come up with someone better for Ron. Then she'd have to figure out a way for them to meet and fall in love. She really didn't have time to worry about it now. She couldn't stop thinking of the potential for disaster that Charlie's arrival would bring. She could play sick and stay in her room, but she really wanted to see her friends. She would just have to face her fears as a strong confident woman. A woman who wanted to go hide.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me! It's all JK's. I'm just happy to get to play.

Saturday passed quickly. Hermione filled her day with walks in the countryside and hours with her books. It was starting out to be the vacation that she had hoped for. Molly wouldn't let her do any housework so Hermione was free to do whatever she wanted. During her walks, she thought back on all the men that she'd dated and wondered why none of them had worked out. There was Ron of course, and he was the most significant relationship she'd had. It was also the most frustrating. She and Ron loved each other deeply and were attracted to each other physically but they just couldn't seem to work out the day to day issues. They always argued and one or the other would storm out which led to uncomfortable silences and long periods of avoidance. It just wasn't meant to be and one of the happiest days of her life was when they broke up and went back to being friends. She never thought it was possible for two lovers to go back to friendship without a moment of awkwardness but they did. It was if the two years of dating had disappeared and they were back the way they'd been at Hogwarts, without the sexual tension of course.

She had dated Harry but only for about a week. They thought they were attracted to each other and shared a few kisses but by the end of the week they couldn't keep a straight face having realized they were foolish to even try. It was a fun week but Harry was definitely more like a brother and she couldn't imagine kissing him again. She had dated Blaise which lasted about six months. That relationship was all physical and they broke up because Hermione wanted more than sex. She went out with Neville a few times but it was completely awkward and uncomfortable. It was barely worth mentioning. She had been in a relationship with an older wizard for a while. He was about 20 years older than Hermione which opened her up to a lot of teasing from her friends. Ultimately it came down to children. She wanted them but he had teenage children already and didn't want any more. Other than that, there were a few dates here and there with both muggles and wizards. Her mum was always setting her up with one person or another. Hermione knew that the intentions were good but she was just having a hard time finding the right guy.

That all led to Charlie. She'd first been attracted to him when she saw him at the tri-wizard tournament. She saw him again at Bill and Fleur's wedding and she couldn't stop staring. He was so handsome and so rugged that her breath caught when she looked at him. She admired his intelligence and athletic ability, as well as his knowledge of dragons. He was always a safe crush to have because he wasn't around much. She didn't have to worry about doing anything foolish most of the time. Unfortunately, she was being set up to look foolish. George couldn't have known that Charlie was her crush but still, he set her up to be embarrassed and she had the right to be angry. Her other fear was that after she spouted out "Be Mine" to Charlie, she'd have to live with him for almost the entire time she was at the Burrow. That island was sounding better and better.

Sunday morning came and Hermione was rushed into the preparations for the big dinner. Everyone was expected over in the early afternoon so appetizers had to be served as well as cold drinks. Molly was at her finest fluttering around the kitchen barking orders to Arthur, Ron and Hermione, who quickly got their jobs done and got out of her way. Hermione was as nervous as she could be, glancing out the windows to look for Charlie. She wasn't sure whether she'd rather face him quietly and alone or in a large group. Either way she risked humiliation.

Around noon, a large owl flew in with a note for Molly.

"Oh, Charlie's going to be late. His international portkey was mistakenly used and he has to wait for another. He should be here between 3 and 4." Molly told them.

"So who used the portkey? I haven't seen any strangers around here." Ron asked as he grabbed a handful of nuts.

"Stop eating all the food Ron!" Molly snapped. "Whoever took his portkey would have ended up at the ministry. He'll be flooing from there. Now go outside and check for garden gnomes. I haven't seen them lately and I think they might be plotting something."

"Yes Mum." Ron mumbled as he headed outside.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. At least she could stop looking out the window and now she knew how he would be arriving.

A few hours later the burrow was hopping. Harry and Luna had arrived together but Harry was craftily avoiding all questions that were coming his way from Mrs. Weasley. Hermione shot him a few looks but he just smirked at her. Draco had Ginny set up on a lounge chair he conjured near the outdoor fire pit. She could watch the Quidditch game from there and had plenty of people waiting on her hand and foot. Hermione knew she was capable of moving around just fine but enjoyed the royal treatment.

When George, Alicia, and little Freddie arrived, Hermione saw George head directly toward her.

"So? Have any interesting conversations with anyone you might be crushing on?"

"Yes." She lied. "The moment I saw Hagrid I immediately asked him to 'Be Mine' and now we are engaged to be married."

"Hagrid huh? Where is the big guy? I'll go congratulate him." He looked at Hermione who was looking more and more guilty. She was a terrible liar.

"If you were going to pick anyone to lie about, why Hagrid? There are half a dozen guys around here that I would have believed. I'm guessing that you haven't seen your crush yet. That pretty much eliminates most of my family, the order members and most of your friends. I'm watching you Granger, I'm watching you." George chuckled as he walked over toward his wife.

About that time, Charlie Weasley was preparing to use his portkey to get home. He couldn't wait to get back to the Burrow and see his family. He hadn't been home in almost 8 months and he knew there had been changes. Ron was dating Lavender again and Ginny was due to give birth any day. He had never met Percy's son and he knew that Victoire and Freddie would have grown. His family was growing again. He had more sisters and brothers than he knew what to do with. Add in Harry, who had more or less become a Weasley, the rest of the Order, and his family was huge!

And then there was Hermione. He barely knew her but he admired her strength and intelligence. Not to mention she was pretty hot. The first time he had met her, she'd been only 14 and he thought she was a cute little kid. The next time, she was 17 and beautiful. She wasn't a kid any longer and he couldn't help but be attracted to her. The only thing he could do was tell himself that she was too young and she belonged to Ron. The next few times he'd seen her he had to fight to keep his attraction a secret. His physical reaction to her was a big problem and he had to excuse himself a few times to get himself under control. It was just plain embarrassing, especially since he was far from being a teenager. The last time he had been home, she had just broken up with some old guy who worked at the ministry. He was glad to hear that she wasn't opposed to older guys and that she was single again. His mother, who always seemed to know more than she should, seemed to realize that he had a crush on Hermione and usually put some news of her into the owls she sent. He knew that she would not only be at the party today but that she would be spending the next two weeks at the burrow. It was going to be an interesting two weeks that was for sure. He was a nervous wreck.

He arrived at the ministry in one piece, registered with them and stepped into the nearest fireplace to floo home. As he stepped into the sitting room, he was glad it was empty and he took the chance to run upstairs to clean up and leave his things. He looked out the window of his room and saw a flurry of activity. There was a Quidditch game going on and he could see all his brothers, including Draco and Harry, zooming around on brooms. He looked down and saw Ginny sitting by the fire, her belly was bigger than she was. His mum was flitting around checking on the food while Alicia and Fleur chatted. He finally spotted Hermione, talking with Luna and a few others that he couldn't immediately place. She was smiling and seemed happy. He was distracted by the end of the Quidditch game as all the men came in for cold drinks. He decided that now was as good a time as any to make his appearance.

Hermione had been talking to Luna when all the men came back to the garden. The game was over and from the victorious look on Harry's face, he must have caught the snitch.

"Charlie!" Molly cried out as he walked out the door.

"Oh buggar! He's here." muttered Hermione as she looked for an escape route. It was too late. He looked right at her.

"Be mine!" She yelled out. Fortune was on her side though as everyone was talking at once and Charlie didn't seem to hear. In fact, the only one who was looking at her oddly was Luna. "I was telling Alicia that the books were mine. That's why I yelled out. . ." Hermione quickly stopped her lie and dropped the subject. Luna didn't press the matter and went off to look for Harry.

There was one other person who heard however. George had been keeping a close eye on Hermione and when he heard her yell out he knew. The object of her affection was his very own brother Charlie. It was an interesting turn of events. It might even work. Charlie was single, was looking for a change in his life and was going to be spending lots of time at the Burrow with Hermione. Now if he could only figure out what Charlie thought about her. Hermione watched Charlie make his way through the crowd. His family was happy to see him so he was quite busy. She sighed in relief knowing that all her worry was for nothing. She was in the clear. Now if she could just keep herself from doing anything stupid while in his presence for the next two weeks. Of course it would help if she stayed away from any candy George had around.

"Hi Hermione." She jumped as she heard her name. She had been deep in thought. As she turned to the voice she found herself looking into beautiful hazel eyes.

"Hi Charlie. Welcome home." She thought her voice sounded a little squeakier than normal but she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Thanks. I hear you are taking your vacation at the Burrow. We'll have to spend some time together. I'd like to hear what you do at the ministry. I'm thinking of a career change."

"That's what Molly said. I'm sure you'd do well in any job."

"Thanks for your confidence. Well, I'm going to go join the next Quidditch game. See you later."

"Bye," she squeaked as she watched him walk away. She couldn't stop herself from staring at his broad shoulders and firm backside. She mentally slapped herself as Ginny came wobbling up to her.

"You ok Hermione? You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine, just a little warm. It's a nice day, especially with all these heating spells."

"It is. I saw you talking to Charlie."

"He was just saying hi."

"Hmmm. What do you think of my big brother?"

"Which big brother?"

"Charlie you dummy! He's single, you're single. . . I just thought maybe. . . you know."

"Keep dreaming Ginny. I barely know Charlie."

"But after two weeks together you'll know him better."

"I'm sure we'll barely see each other. I'd better go clear the empty bowls. Your mum will want the main dishes out soon."

Out on the back field Harry and Charlie were hovering high above the ground. Two seekers trying to find the snitch.

"So how are things with Luna?" Charlie asked?

"Luna? We're just friends." Harry replied clearing his throat.

"Not what I heard."

"What have you heard? Whatever it is, it's wrong. Luna is just my friend. I'm single and loving it."

"Fine. Look Harry, I know you are an honorary Weasley which makes me your older brother. As your brother, I feel it's my right to tell you to look at what's right in front of you and make a move. Luna is beautiful and charming and you could do a lot worse."

"She's all those things, I'm just not ready. You should talk anyway. As a little brother I feel it's my right to tell you that Mum really wants you to settle down and give her some more grandchildren. I think she's already got a girl all picked out. You might want to watch out."

All of a sudden, Harry made a quick move to the right and headed down toward the ground. Charlie saw what he was after and chased him. Unfortunately, he had too late of a start and Harry had the snitch in his hand before he could reach him. It also didn't help that he was pretty distracted by the conversation they'd just had.

A few hours later, the large group of friends and family were finishing their tea and pie, just enjoying each other's company. Hermione couldn't help but look at Charlie now and then. Her eyes seemed to wander that way even while she was deep in conversation with Harry and Luna. Again, George had been watching carefully and was quite aware of her wandering eyes. He noticed something else as well. Charlie's eyes were wandering too. George couldn't believe his luck. All they needed was a slight push in the right direction. If he could help one of his best friends and his brother find happiness then it would all be worth it. Alicia leaned over to George just as he was formulating a plan.

"Time's running out, we need to get Freddie to bed, are you going to tell them?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry I was lost in thought." George stood up and put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Can I have your attention? I asked Mum to host this party tonight because Alicia and I have an announcement. We are having another baby!" Chaos erupted around them with yells of congratulations and sobbing from Molly. She was thrilled with the news.

Hermione smiled at her friends. She was so glad that they would be adding to their family. George had lost so much when Fred died and Hermione knew that everyone celebrated every bit of happiness that came his way. It was a long road for George to heal and when Freddie was born, that raw pain seemed gone from his eyes. She looked around the group and noticed that Charlie was looking her way. She quickly glanced down and felt an arm coming around her shoulders. She looked over into the grey eyes of her former enemy.

"Hey Draco, I haven't talked to you much tonight."

"I wanted to say goodbye, I'm taking Ginny home, she's exhausted."

"Are you ready to be a father Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I think so. I'm terrified but I think I'm as ready as I'm going to be. Marrying into this family helped ease some of my worries. I've been able to spend time with Victoire and Freddie so I know I'm not horrible with kids."

"They love their uncle Draco. Ginny told me you babysat little Patrick for a few hours on your own too."

"Yes, I can't believe Percy and Penelope trusted me with their baby. But, he's still alive and I even managed to change his nappy." He laughed.

"You are going to be fine. I just can't believe all these babies. At least I'm not the only one without one. Harry and Ron haven't managed to become fathers yet."

"When those two become fathers I'm leaving the country." Draco laughed. He was actually very good friends with both of them now, but they still liked to tease each other.

"I've got to go find my wife. Why don't you come by for dinner sometime this week?"

"That sounds good. I'll talk to Ginny." She gave her friend a hug and watched him walk away while she started clearing the tables.

George saw Ginny and Draco about to leave and ran over to talk to them.

"What's up big brother?" Ginny asked.

"I need your help with a special project." George explained looking over his shoulder.

"No way! She is not testing anything in her condition." Draco threatened George with a harsh look.

"No, nothing like that. There are two people here that I know have a crush on each other and I just need your help in figuring out a way to push them in the right direction."

"If it's Harry and Luna, I think you are out of luck. Luna doesn't need any pushing and Harry needs to get his head out of his arse before anything can happen." Ginny answered.

"No, not Harry and Luna. It's Hermione and Charlie."

"What? You can't be serious!" Ginny laughed. She saw George's look and realized that he was. "Really? Hermione and Charlie? I saw her looking at him but I didn't think she really had feelings for him."

"Well, I know for a fact that Hermione has a crush on him, thanks to one of my brilliant inventions. As for Charlie, I noticed that he looked her way several times tonight."

"I just invited Hermione over for dinner sometime this week, maybe we could invite Charlie too?" Draco suggested.

"That's good but it's not enough. We'll start with that though. You might need to call in the big guns George." Ginny told her brother.

"You don't mean. . . Really?"

"Yes, you have to tell Mum. They are both going to be living here for the next two weeks. Mum can ask them to help with different things, pushing them together. We'll just have to make sure she understands to be subtle. We don't want to scare either of them off. I can't believe she never told me she had a crush on my brother. Well that brother anyway." Ginny smiled and glanced toward Hermione who was still busy cleaning up.

"Talk to Mum and owl me tomorrow." She kissed her brother on the cheek and she and Draco left for home. George's next step would be to talk to his mother but he knew that tonight wasn't the best time for it. He'd visit her in the morning when she was relaxed, otherwise she might do something stupid and start planning a wedding. George smiled as he looked at his family. There was one person who would always be missing, but his life was fulfilled. Now he wanted to make sure that those he loved had everything they desired. Looks like he would be playing Cupid for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I wish they were but I can't take credit for more than the storyline.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! They make my day. Seriously, thanks.

The next morning George asked his mother to go for a walk. To say she was surprised, was an understatement. They walked toward to pond and he told her all about Freddie's latest tricks for getting in trouble. As a grandmother she found them all brilliant and adorable even though when her own sons were doing the same things she didn't think she could survive the day. As they sat down on a bench near the pond, George started explaining what he was trying to do. As soon as he mentioned trying to get Hermione and Charlie together, there was gleam in her eye that was reminiscent of his own when he came up with a new product. She was all for it and completely on board with the plans. Operation Cupid was ready to commence.

Later that day as Hermione sat reading in the sitting room, an owl flew in dropping a letter on her lap. It was her formal invitation to dinner at Ginny and Draco's and it was for that very night. She wasn't sure she could accept at such short notice and went looking for Molly to make sure there were not any big dinner plans.

"Molly? Are you home?" Hermione called, heading into the kitchen. As she looked around the empty room, she took a glance at the clock which stated that Molly was away. In fact only she and Charlie were at home, which caused her to feel a little flutter in her stomach. "Well, what do I do now? I don't know when Molly will be home and now I don't know whether to reply to Ginny with a yes or a no." Hermione said to the empty room.

"Talking to yourself?" Charlie asked as he wandered in. He noticed that he startled her as she jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Oh! No, I mean, yes I suppose I was talking to myself. Do you know when Molly will be home?" she asked hoping she didn't sound as flustered as she felt.

"She isn't going to be home until later tonight. Dad has a dinner meeting and she's joining him. I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

"Well, she's not required to tell me where she goes. I'm glad she's getting a nice dinner out. Ginny invited me for dinner tonight so I'll just go let her know I'm available." Hermione walked over to the fireplace and soon her head had popped up in Ginny's kitchen. "Ginny? Are you home?"

Ginny walked over to see her friend's face in the flames. "Hermione! Did you get my owl?"

"I did, I'd love to come tonight. Should I bring anything?"

"No, I've got everything we need. I feel bad though, should I invite Mum, Dad, Ron and Charlie?"

"Well, I know your mum and dad have a dinner meeting tonight and Ron said he wasn't going to be home, so I guess not."

"Well that leaves Charlie. Is he there? Get him over here." Hermione sat back up and looked behind her where Charlie had been focused on staring at her backside the whole time she was talking.

"Charlie? Ginny wants to talk to you too." Charlie shook his head to clear his thoughts and headed over to kneel besides Hermione. In a matter of seconds, both of their heads were in the fireplace at Malfoy Manor. "Hey sis. What's up?" Charlie asked.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Hermione is coming and I know you'll be alone otherwise. Besides, Draco needs another man to talk Quidditch with."

"Well, are you sure you have enough food?" Charlie asked.

"You remember who taught me to cook? Of course I have enough food. I always cook enough for the whole family even when it's just me and Draco. He's getting sick of leftovers." Ginny laughed.

"Sure, I'll come, can I bring anything?"

"Just Hermione. Be here at 6."

"See you then." Hermione called out as she and Charlie backed away from the fire. She looked at Charlie who was looking deep in her eyes. She wouldn't mind staring at those eyes for a while but she quickly grew self-conscious and looked down.

"That gives us a couple hours. I'm going to go read some more in my room." she muttered as she got up and hurried upstairs. Charlie sighed, know that he probably could have kissed her right then. If he hadn't been so cowardly he could have pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. She'd probably slap him for doing it but it would have been worth it. Another opportunity gone. He'd have to wait a while longer. He knew that he'd really have to work to even get her to consider going out with him. It seemed like these two weeks were the perfect opportunity but he'd been avoiding her most of the day out of fear.

Hermione plopped on her bed and thought about Charlie. Just knowing she was alone in the house with him made her think of all the things they could be doing. Instead she just ran away. She could have kissed him, they were so close to each other and their eyes were locked. She should have used that Gryffindor courage and made her move. He'd probably push her away and laugh at her but she should have taken the opportunity.

At six o'clock Charlie and Hermione flooed to Malfoy Manor. The new and improved manor was smaller and lighter. It was built over the foundation of the old manor but the building had been demolished and they had re-built. It was a true home and with Ginny's touches, it was always comfortable. Draco had what Ginny called his "Brooding Room" and that is where Hermione and Charlie arrived. The room was dark and gloomy with a huge desk where Draco could work from home. The furniture was black leather and the only color that was really noticeable was Slytherin green. The odd thing was that Draco didn't fit the room anymore. He did when they built the house. He still had moments of depression and anger but the years with Ginny had softened him to a point where he was as cheerful and light as they came. It was this happy Draco that greeted his friend and brother-in-law.

"Charlie! Hermione! Right on time. Come out of here, it's too cold. The sitting room is much warmer." They all greeted each other and Hermione headed into the kitchen to give Ginny a hand.

"So? How's it going?" Ginny asked as she stirred the pasta.

"How is what going?"

"You know. . . the Burrow, Charlie, everything."

"Well, the Burrow is great as you know since you were there yesterday. I've barely seen Charlie all day and as for 'everything', well I suppose it's all fine." Hermione started slicing the bread as she asked, "How are you? How's that baby?"

"Good. I'm miserable most of the night. I have a hard time getting comfortable. I might as well spend the night on the toilet for all the bladder kicking this little boy is doing."

"Well, it won't be much longer and you'll have your body back. You still won't be sleeping much but for a different reason."

"And I can't wait! After dinner I'll show you the nursery. We keep changing our minds but I think we are finished."

Charlie and Draco stepped into the room at that point. Ginny set the pot of pasta to warm and they carried trays of appetizers into the sitting room. Draco poured them a drink, and they talked for a while. Charlie entertained them with stories from work, telling them about close-calls with dragons and life on the reserve. By the time they sat down to eat, Hermione didn't have a crush on Charlie any longer. She was just plain in love with him. She hoped it didn't show although she thought she caught Ginny giving her strange looks.

"Draco? Why don't you take Hermione up to show her the nursery. Charlie can help me clear the table. Right Charlie?" Ginny announced as dinner came to an end.

"Of course, I wouldn't dare deny a pregnant Weasley woman." Charlie teased as he helped his sister to her feet.

Draco and Hermione headed upstairs. As Hermione walked into the nursery she opened her mouth in shock. The room was amazing. The ceiling was sky blue with enchanted puffy clouds floating by. The walls were the same blue with Quidditch players painted around the entire room. The players all looked familiar and upon closer inspection she found all the Weasley brothers, including Fred. Harry and Draco were painted racing toward the snitch.

"I wanted the players to zoom around the walls but Ginny thought that would be too stimulating for the baby." Draco explained.

"I think she's right. It's perfect Draco." She wandered along running her hands along the polished oak crib. The linens were green and the rocking chair was covered in a red cushion. They both managed to get their house colors in the room without it looking like a Christmas tree. The wardrobe was full of clothes and the changing table was loaded with nappies.

"Do you want one?" Draco broke into her thoughts.

"Want what?" Hermione asked.

"A baby. Do you want to be a mother?"

"I do. I really do. Now with all my friends having babies it makes the ache even stronger. I just need to find the right guy and get married first."

"Yes, I know that can be tricky. I suppose I could leave Ginny for you. I know I'm your dream guy." The cocky Draco was back, although he sported a cheeky grin.

"No, there will never be anyone but you for me. I can't hurt Ginny though, so I guess I'll just long for you forever." She laughed in reply. They had played this game for years,

Draco pretending to be the man of her dreams and Hermione pretending to pine away for him.

Back in the kitchen Ginny was flat out asking Charlie about his love life. "You mean to say that there isn't anyone in your life? No girl at the reserve? Nobody you even have a crush on?"

"I haven't dated in over a year and there aren't many girls at the reserve that aren't already married. That's one of the reasons I'm thinking of coming back to England. I want what I see most of my brothers and my baby sister have. I want a family."

"Who do you want to have that family with?" Ginny pushed.

"Maybe I haven't met her yet. Maybe. . . " He trailed off looking down at the plate in his hands.

"Maybe what? Maybe she's right in front of your nose? Maybe I am more perceptive than you think? Maybe the woman who you love is as bad at dating as you are? Maybe you just need to make a move?"

"You don't know what you are talking about. There isn't anybody."

"Don't you want to be in love Charlie? It's not that hard. You just grab hold. You know a great writer named George Sand said that 'There is only one happiness in life. To love and to be loved.'"

"That's a nice thought Ginny, but it's not that easy. There isn't anyone in my life right now." Charlie lied.

"Sure, whatever you say. Valentines Day is Friday. Just wanted to remind you. Flowers are always nice." At that point they were joined by Draco and Hermione.

"Ginny! The room is gorgeous! It's perfect." Hermione gushed.

"Isn't it? I am in love with that room." At that, Ginny yawned and looked sheepishly at her guests. "I'm sorry. I am tired almost all the time."

"It's understandable, you go rest, we should get going." Charlie told his sister. After several more goodbyes and promises to see each other soon, Hermione and Charlie once again found themselves alone in the Burrow.

"Are you tired Hermione?"

"Hmmm, I guess I'm not really. I didn't do much today to wear myself out."

"Fancy a game of cards? Unless you'd rather read or something like that." Charlie asked, his voice cracking in a little fit of nerves.

"Um, sure. That sounds good. Let me go change my clothes and I'll be right back down. How about some tea? I can start the kettle."

"Tea would be great, I'll get the cards and meet you in the kitchen." Charlie smiled to himself. It was a good step, playing cards. They could talk, have fun and hopefully get to know each other better.

After a while, Molly Weasley shuffled through the door with an exhausted Arthur behind her. Molly saw her son and Hermione sitting together in the kitchen and immediately knew that things were heading in the right direction.

"Well hello you two! How did you manage tonight?" Molly asked.

"We went over to Ginny's actually. It's been a nice evening." Hermione replied.

"Oh, that's nice dear. And you Charlie? Have you had a nice evening?" Molly pressed her son.

"It's been great. Thanks Mum. Ginny has your talent for feeding people."

"Very nice, very nice. We are going to bed. Come along Arthur." She rushed to leave the room, dragging poor Arthur behind her. He was practically asleep on his feet.

"Your dad looks like he could sleep for a week." Hermione commented.

"Poor guy. They were out awfully late. It's not like them."

"Well, I'm pretty sleepy myself and since we finished this round and the tea is cold, I'm going to say goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I am meeting Bill for lunch but I'll be around. Maybe we could play cards again tomorrow night?" he asked hopefully.

"That sounds good. Thanks Charlie. It's been fun." Hermione headed upstairs once again kicking herself for not being bolder and more courageous.

Neither Charlie nor Hermione realized they were being spied on. They didn't see the extendable ear that Molly was using to listen in. As soon as they said their goodnights she tiptoed into her room to wait for everyone to go to bed. She quickly headed downstairs to write notes to Ginny and George.

_They were playing cards and laughing when I got home, but nothing romantic happening. I couldn't keep your father out any later. He was exhausted. What's our next step? _

She called over her owl who was just in from a hunt. "Take these to George and Ginny in the morning. Don't go now, wait for the sun to come up." Satisfied that she had done what needed to be done, she headed back upstairs and went right to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all. I just enjoy getting to play a little.

Thanks again for the reviews. I'm fond of this pairing and enjoyed writing it. One more chapter after this one. It's done, just needs tweaking, so it will be done soon.

Chapter 4

The next few days passed quickly with Hermione spending her days reading, exploring and helping Mrs. Weasley. Molly seemed to find several errands for Hermione to run and she always seemed to manage to get Charlie to help her. Hermione didn't mind at all but she was a little worried that Molly's not-so-subtle hints would soon cause Charlie to feel uncomfortable. They spent their evenings playing cards so he hadn't been scared off yet.

George was working another angle entirely. He had recently been to a wizarding town to check out a storefront that was available. He was considering expanding if he could find the right location. While there, he had lunch at a restaurant and started talking with the owner. Through their conversation he discovered that the owner used to work at the reserve in Romania and knew Charlie. He decided to see if his new friend could help him out a bit.

George sent an owl to Mr. Franklin asking him to invite Charlie to dinner at his restaurant, right away. He explained what he was trying to do and he hoped that Mr. Franklin was open to it. Fortunately he was and he reported back to George that he had issued an invitation. If Charlie came in, he would give them the best table.

Charlie received the owl on Wednesday morning but didn't know what to do with it. He thought it would be nice to get out but he wasn't exactly anxious to go to the restaurant alone. Of course, he wanted to ask Hermione but he was worried that all of Molly's pushing might have scared her away. He finally got up the courage on Thursday afternoon. He found Hermione sitting at the table with a large book in front of her.

"Have you ever been to Hearthshore?" Charlie asked.

"Hearthshore? I've heard of it but never been. It's a wizarding town right?"

"Right. It's in Wales, along the west coast. They have a restaurant there that is owned by a former dragon handler. I worked with him for the first year I was at the reserve. Turns out his passion was food and he opened up Dragon's Kiss Restaurant a few years ago. I've never been but heard good things."

"Interesting name."

"Yes, it's a reserve joke. Whenever we have burns, we joke that it's just a kiss from a dragon." Charlie explained.

"Very romantic." Hermione giggled.

"Isn't it?" Charlie laughed in return. "I was thinking of going to Dragon's Kiss for dinner tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come and check it out with me. That is if you don't have other plans."

"Oh, well, that sounds good. I'd love to see another wizarding town." Hermione wasn't sure what to think. Was this a date? Most likely he had nobody else to go with him but still, dinner in Hearthshore? It could be considered a date. Inside she was jumping for joy.

"Great! Um, I mean, good, I'd like the company. Do you want to go early to explore?"

"Sure! I would just need to change my clothes. I can leave anytime."

"Should we leave in an hour then?"

"Perfect! I'll go get ready."

An hour later, Hermione, dressed in a long skirt with a warm sweater and boots met Charlie outside to apparate.

"Is apparition the best way? I've never been there, I'm not sure if I can get there in one piece."

"Don't worry, I've been to Hearthshore so we'll do side-by-side apparition. Here, take my arm." Hermione wrapped her arm around Charlie's and with a turn they were gone. Upon their arrival, Hermione looked around with wonder. It was a cross between Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. It was busy like Diagon Alley but quaint like Hogsmeade. It was special though as it was on the shore. The ocean was right there at the end of the street. Boats came in and out of the little harbor.

"Where are the boats going?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I imagine some are going fishing but some of the larger ones, the ferries, go north to Scotland where they dock at Gnomeshire, another wizarding village. Some of the ferries also go all the way to Ireland, to Fairiana."

"I had no idea there was such a transportation system. Why don't people just apparate or floo?"

"I'm not sure to all the reasons, but I know that it is used mostly by tourists these days. Witches and Wizards who want to get away for a while can enjoy the ferry ride and see the scenery. It's sort of like taking the Hogwart's Express. Sure, you could floo into Hogsmeade and walk to Hogwarts, but the train is so much more fun."

"That makes sense. Oh, Charlie, it's so beautiful! I don't know where to start." Hermione was smiling wide and Charlie loved the way her eyes brightened.

"Well, I want to go over to the restaurant to make sure they got the owl with our reservations. Why don't you go into that bookstore you are drooling over and I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Thanks, see you in a bit." Hermione rushed off towards the bookstore, anxious to see if they had any books on the history of the village. She had a new topic to study up on, wizarding villages around the world. She was quickly lost in thought and wonder as she scanned the titles. Most of the books were familiar but there were a few she didn't have. She found herself gravitating toward the books on dragons. She wanted to know more about Charlie and his job. That's where Charlie found her. She had a stack of books on the floor and was scanning one on Hungarian Horntails.

"They have quite good tail action." Charlie said softly in her ear. Hermione reacted with a jump and almost dropped the book.

"Don't do that! You are lucky I didn't hex you!" Hermione caught her breath and put the book back on the shelf.

"Sorry. Are you interested in dragons?"

"Well, I've been fascinated ever since we watched Norbert hatch. Then of course there was the research when Harry was in the tri-wizard tournament. I guess I just want to know more about what you do too."

"Really? Well then, don't bother getting any of those books, I have most of them at home and I can loan them to you. Plus, I can take you to the reserve if you'd like. You could get a hands on education."

"Let me just get these books on local history and we can discuss visiting dragons later." After Hermione purchased her books and had them shrunk and owled back to the Burrow, she and Charlie walked out of the store and toward the waterfront. They were quite comfortable with each other at this point and were just enjoying each other's company, not really talking but still communicating. They popped into a few stores as they walked toward the restaurant and Hermione purchased a few gifts for birthdays that were coming up. After arriving at the restaurant, they were ushered to a table near the fireplace. Charlie ordered a bottle of wine and they settled in to enjoy their dinner.

"So, tell me about visiting the reserve. Is it safe for just anybody to come and see the dragons?"

"No actually. It's not normally safe but every other month we have a family day where we can invite friends and family to join us. They have activities for the children and a picnic lunch. The most dangerous dragons are led farther away from the activities and only the most gentle are brought out. There's one in a few weeks that you could come to. I could show you some of the dragons I work with. You'd be protected."

"That would be great!" Hermione couldn't hide her enthusiasm. She'd always wanted to visit the reserve. "Why hasn't anybody mentioned visiting you there?"

"When I first started working there, I invited the whole family but Mum freaked out. Dad and Bill came but Mum wouldn't allow anyone else. I haven't invited anyone since."

"Why not?"

"Well, I knew Mum would still have a fit about anyone going for one thing. Now I figure everyone is caught up in their own lives and nobody has shown an interest. Plus, can you imagine Ron and George at the reserve? They'd probably destroy the place." He laughed and she smiled back.

"True! I'm honored that you are inviting me then."

"Well, you should be honored. Honored to just be in my presence." Charlie joked with a grin.

"Of course, Prince Charlie. I'll curtsy later. I'm too comfortable right now." Hermione joked back. "Do you really want me to come?" She asked with a serious voice.

"I do want you to come. The guys will all be impressed that I actually managed to get a pretty girl to the reserve. You'll be the topic of hot gossip between all the wives though."

"I can handle gossip. It's my life story. According to some of the magazines and newspapers, I've been secretly married to Harry for years, and pregnant with Snape's love child before he died. Not to mention the affairs with Draco, several pro-Quidditch players, and I apparently was personally responsible for breaking up Bill and Fleur. No one seems to care that they are still happily married."

"You've been busy then. I'm a little concerned about your marriage to Harry. Does Luna know?"

"Ha! Very funny. You know perfectly well it's Hagrid I've been secretly married to all these years."

"Right. Forgot." He shuddered just then.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It's just you are less than half of Hagrid's size and I was just thinking. . . if you were married. . . you'd have sex. . . you'd never survive." Charlie couldn't contain his laughter at that point and was getting a few stares from other diners. Hermione's reaction was an open mouth stare until finally it turned into laughter as well.

"Get that image out of your head!" She gasped between chuckles.

"I'm sorry. Really. Oh it is funny though."

Their banter and laughter continued through the meal and Hermione knew that she had fallen hard for the man in front of her. She also had a slight glimmer of hope that maybe, someday, he might feel something for her. She was unaware that he had fallen just as hard.

After dinner was over and their coffee cups had been cleared, Charlie and Hermione slowly walked back to the apparition point. The stores were closed but a few pubs were open. Music spilled out of several doorways and down the side streets, wizarding families were getting ready for bed in the quaint little houses.

As they arrived at the edge of town, Charlie took Hermione's hand in his and apparated them back to the Burrow. The house was quiet but there were lights on to welcome them. They stood outside for a moment, hands still clasped, neither wanting to say goodnight but neither wanting to be too forward.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day." Charlie said, his face pointed out toward the yard.

"Yes. It is." Hermione muttered.

"I'm going to help George in the shop tomorrow. He think's he'll be busy."

"Probably. It's nice that you are helping. Maybe I'll stop by to see if he needs me as well."

"Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Right. Goodnight." Hermione didn't let go of his hand and Charlie held on tighter. Finally, just as he was starting to lean in for the kiss there was a noise inside the house and Hermione stepped back.

"Thanks for dinner, Charlie. Goodnight." Hermione said as she dropped his hand and headed in the door.

"You are very welcome." answered Charlie. He watched her walk away and decided to stand in the cold for a little while longer while he got his emotions in check. Just holding her hand for that short time had caused quite the reaction. He knew that he either needed to make a move or move away because he was going crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it all belongs to JK Rowling. Lucky her.

Chapter 5

After a leisurely breakfast, Hermione sat and talked to Molly about Hearthshore. Molly had been there before but it had been several years. Hermione talked about the amazing dinner they'd had and the new books that had been delivered. Molly could see the love in Hermione's eyes every time she mentioned Charlie. She had seen the same look in her son's eyes when he chatted with his mother earlier that morning.

"I'm going to head to Diagon Alley. George owled me this morning and asked me to help out. He should be pretty busy today. Would you like to come or do you need anything?" Hermione asked.

"No, I think I'll stay home. I've already purchased Arthur's Valentine's Day gift, so I don't need anything either. You have fun though."

"I will. I'm going to go get dressed."

After Hermione left the room, Molly rushed to scribble a note for George. She called for her fastest owl and sent him off with the express letter. A few minutes later, the letter was in George's hands.

She's on her way.

That's all it said but George knew the meaning and he knew what he had to do. "Hey Charlie? Thanks for helping out today."

"Of course little brother. I'll help whenever I can. You've done great things with this store. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. Really, that means a lot. Come on up to the counter and take a break while you can." Charlie and George sat on the stools behind the counter and surveyed the store. They'd had a steady flow of customers all morning and it was finally slow enough for George to put his plan in action. It was a simple plan but guaranteed to work.

"Want a candy?" George offered Charlie a bowl of candy hearts.

"What's wrong with them?" Charlie was naturally suspicious of his brother.

"Nothing! Look, I'll eat one."

George popped one in his mouth and when his head didn't explode, Charlie grabbed one and read it. "Hot Stuff. What is the point of these things?" He muttered as he chewed the candy.

"Got any big Valentine's Day plans?" George asked as he waited for Hermione to show up.

"Just helping you out." Charlie replied.

"Don't you have anyone special to spend it with? Nice dinner? Bottle of wine?"

"George, I'm sure you are very aware that I'm single."

"But you've been spending a lot of time with someone, maybe she might like to have a special evening with you."

"Stop George. There's no way she could like a guy like me. Besides, what makes you think I like her?"

"How did you know who I was talking about if you didn't already have her on your mind?"

Charlie just glared at his brother without answering. He didn't have an answer. Of course he assumed that George was talking about Hermione because he was always thinking about her. He hated that he'd been such a coward. He'd had plenty of chances to make his move. He was just convinced that she wouldn't care for him the same way. He knew that when it came to women, he was hopeless.

George was just about to continue pressing his brother when he saw a familiar bushy haired woman heading toward the door. He knew that these next few moments could change everything.

As Hermione opened the door she looked right at Charlie. As soon as he looked up at her, he yelled out "Hot Stuff!" George couldn't help but grin as he watched Hermione standing in shock and Charlie throw a hand over his mouth. "I'll be in the back room." George announced but nobody noticed.

"What? What did you say Charlie?" Hermione asked. Her voice was quivering as she walked toward Charlie. Was it possible? Could he have feelings for her?

"I don't know. . . I mean, I know what I said, but I don't know why I said it." Charlie felt a mix of confusion and embarrassment.

"You didn't happen to eat a candy heart did you?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, George gave me one a week ago. They are not normal candies. Whatever the heart says, you will shout it to the person you have a crush on the next time you see him or her." Hermione explained.

"I . . . I don't know what to say." Charlie ran his hand through his hair and looked down at his feet. He started pacing the room. "Did the spell work on you?" He asked.

"It did. As soon as I saw the person I'm in love with I shouted out 'Be Mine'." Charlie hung his head in defeat. It couldn't get much worse. She was in love with someone. Hermione continued. "He didn't hear me though. He was in the middle of a crowd of family members and he didn't hear. He had just arrived from out of the country and all his brothers were talking to him at once."

Charlie looked at her then. She looked terrified, but was definitely pulling out her Gryffindor courage to stand straight and confident, and she was looking right at him. She reached over to the counter and grabbed a candy. She popped it in her mouth without reading it.

"Be Mine," she said, keeping her eyes locked on Charlie.

"Really?" Charlie asked, not quite believing what was happening.

"Really." Hermione answered back. Charlie wasted no time and moved toward her. He placed both hands on her cheeks and looked in her eyes. He saw no fear and moved his lips towards hers. As their lips met, Charlie swore his feet caught fire. He had waited for so long. Hermione moved her arms up around his neck, one hand in his hair. She had never imagined a kiss could be so powerful. Their lips met over and over, breath mingling, tongues playing. Their hands were roaming and they both knew they were never letting each other go.

They were quite unaware that George and Alicia were watching them, peeking out of the storage room. George smiled, glad that his plan worked. He knew they would be happy and good for each other. Alicia was patting her husband on the back, overjoyed for her friend and brother-in-law. George quickly sent messages to his mother and Ginny, knowing they were anxious to hear if his plan worked.

The couple was only interrupted when the front door opened and they heard the jangling of the bell. Hermione looked toward the door only to find Harry and Luna standing there. Harry had a smirk on his face that would rival Draco's.

"Happy Valentines' Day Hermione." He said with a grin. "Spending it alone huh? Your lipstick is a little smudged."

"Shut up Harry." Hermione smiled back at her friend. It was then she noticed that his hand was firmly clasped in Luna's and that she was wearing the bracelet that Hermione had helped him pick out. She smirked then. "I see you aren't alone either. Luna, what a gorgeous bracelet." Luna beamed as Harry took her hand and kissed it.

"Harry finally came to his senses I see." Charlie commented.

"I did, and I could say the same for you. I'm happy for you both." Harry replied.

The conversation was interrupted by a new wave of Valentine's Day shoppers. George and Alicia came back out to help and Harry and Luna headed off for lunch. The afternoon passed quickly as the steady stream of customers didn't appear to have an end. It was after 5 when Hermione and Charlie stepped out of the shop, the door locked behind them. There was no hesitation when Charlie took Hermione's hand in his. They walked down the Alley hand in hand, waving to people they knew. Upon reaching the Leaky Cauldron, Charlie stopped.

"Do you want to have dinner? Would you like to go back to the Burrow?" Charlie asked, still a little uncertain of what to do next.

"Honestly, I don't want to go to the Burrow right now. Your mum will have heard the news by now and I'm slightly terrified." Hermione laughed.

"She's probably planning the wedding as we speak." Charlie replied.

"Oh God." Hermione muttered.

"Where were you going to go for your vacation before you decided on the Burrow?" he asked.

"My original thought was Olympthea. You know the island in the Mediterranean."

"Why didn't you go there?"

"I didn't want to go alone."

"Good answer." Charlie said and pulled Hermione toward the international travel department at the Ministry. A few hours later, Hermione and Charlie were walking the beach, their shoes off, enjoying the warm air and looking at the stars. Owls had been sent to those who would worry. All the note said was:

_Hermione is starting her real vacation. We'll see you in a week. _

_Don't worry, _

_Charlie and Hermione_

Nobody was worried, in fact everyone was thrilled. Molly was indeed planning the wedding. Charlie and Hermione however didn't think of anyone back home as they spent the night in each other's arms. The next morning, Hermione was greeted with breakfast in bed. On top of her napkin were a few candy hearts. She looked at Charlie.

"I took a box from shop yesterday. Happy day after Valentine's Day Hermione." Charlie popped a candy in his mouth.

"Happy day after Valentine's Day Charlie." Hermione grabbed for a candy as well.

"You Rock!"

"Romeo!"

"Sexy Thing!"

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Charlie." Charlie leaned in to kiss his love and the candy was soon forgotten. Their life together would indeed be sweet.

The week was spent relaxing and enjoying each other's company. They were able to get to know each other without any pressure from anyone. They were unaware that Draco's company owned the resort and that the family was getting regular reports from snooping employees. It wouldn't have mattered, they had finally found love.

A year later, Charlie and Hermione celebrated Valentine's Day in their new home. It was a lovely little cottage in Hearthshore. Charlie had left his job at the reserve right before their wedding and was currently working for the ministry as a consultant on magical creatures. He was just happy he didn't have to be in an office all day and was able to visit the reserve regularly while still coming home to his wife. Their wedding had been in July. It was small but full of love in the backyard of the Burrow. A month later they had moved into their home and now they were adding to their family. Their little girl would be born in June.

Many things had changed over the year. Ginny and Draco welcomed little Jack just a few days after Charlie and Hermione had returned from their island vacation. George and Alicia had a little girl named Lizzie. Harry and Luna got married early in December and were blissfully happy. Ron and Lavender had broken up at least three times but finally it stuck. He was single and looking. Hermione was looking as well, determined to find a woman worthy of her best friend. Hermione looked up from her book as Charlie came into the room carrying flowers.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said as he sat down beside her.

"Happy Valentine's Day." she replied with a kiss.

"Want some candy?" Charlie handed her a bowl full of candy hearts.

"Hmm, I don't know. Will they turn my hair green?"

"No, of course not. I'll show you." He popped one in his mouth and she did the same.

"Kiss Me!"

"Puppy Love!"

"Love You!"

"Be Mine."

The End

Authors Note: I want to thank everyone for reading this fun little piece. I hope you get a chance to read my others. I haven't settled on a favorite pairing yet so I've paired Hermione up with Harry, Draco and Charlie. I plan to continue to make my way through the men! This story was fun to write and I can't wait for inspiration on another. I appreciate all the reviews. It gives me confidence in my writing and means more than you know. Thanks and Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
